Changing Flights
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Austin has grown up in a world where he is known as a rock star. Yet management has started taking over his whole career and changing it. What happens when Team Austin is torn apart and Austin is flown away from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**My warning label: This is an angst Auslly story. So read at your own discretion. **

**But here is chapter 1 of who knows how many chapters! :) Enjoy!  
**

**I got the idea from the song "Come Back...Be Here." by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Taylor Swift.  
**

* * *

She sat and stared at her piano for just a moment before she completely lost it. She bawled her fists and smashed them as hard as she could into the delicate keys, making a sound that fit her unstable heart at that moment. Her face crumbled and the elegantly painted black and white keys became wet from tears. She didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to believe that he was gone.

The words out of his mouth before he boarded the plane that took him away only mere hours before were "We still have a shot at this again, someday." He then leaned in, placing a light kiss on her forehead. She held in tears at that moment, but as she turned away from the runway she knew that she couldn't look back because he would see her break. That was something she never wanted him to see. Seeing her that way meant that he would stay, and as much as she wanted that, she was sick of seeing him give up his opportunities because of her. It made her feel like a virus on his career. Although she wrote songs for him, she stopped him from doing what he needed to do.

Ally knew that if she didn't let him go at that moment, she would never let him go. And Austin needed that space to grow and become someone new. As much as it hurt her, she had to let it happen.

On the plane he sat, staring out the window as the pilot asked for all electronic devices to be shut off. He pulled out his phone and stared at the lock screen on it. She was staring back at him, as beautiful as always. He felt his heart wrench in his chest as he slowly shut off his phone. Putting it back in his pocket, he turned to the window once more as he saw the ground start to move and slowly float away from him. He wasn't just flying away from Miami. He was flying away from Ally; he was flying away from his past.

As he grew older he knew that Team Austin wouldn't hold. He didn't want to admit it, but as his popularity grew he eventually opened his eyes that they were falling apart. First to go was Trish. She was the best manager ever, but Jimmy felt as though she wouldn't get him far enough. Jimmy forced Trish out of the management role and replaced her with a cold-hearted, completely serious and extremely strict manager. Trish took the blow hard, but in the end stuck by Ally. Soon after the new strict manager took over, she began pulling Dez from the picture. She hired professionals to put together all his music, make all his music videos, slowly but surely Dez was shoved from the picture and pushed into the arms of Trish. They fell together and stuck with each other. The friendly love grew and soon Austin and Ally found themselves staring at a white gown and black tux on the friends that had at one point hated each other.

He smiled to himself as he remembered slow dancing with Ally that night at the reception and knowing that he wanted the same with her. However, his smile slowly flipped as he remembered what happened the very next day. If he could have kept that moment and froze it for all time he would, because he was naïve that night, no clue that by the next day his world would crumble. He had no clue that he would wake to a phone call from his manager with the words he never imagined he would hear. "We found you a new song writer. You can dump the other girl now."

He wiped a tear from his eye as he leaned back on his plane seat and tried to forget. But the words continued to echo in his brain.

"_New song writer"_

"_Dump the other girl" _

What made matters worse is he had no choice. The fact that his life was completely controlled by management and he no longer had choices hit him hard that day. He had called back his manager, argued for hours, tried it all, but he already knew deep down that the control was not his and nothing he could do would work. Once he was off the phone he felt like he had swallowed a brick.

She left the practice room feeling worse than when she had first arrived. It had finally hit her that the practice room was no longer 'theirs' it was just…'hers'. There was no one to share the piano with, no one to laugh and goof off with, and the empty corner where his guitar used to sit was not a settling thing. Looking over the balcony, she remembered his performance of 'The Way That You Do' and Team Austin cheering him on. She was suddenly overwhelmed with another rush of emotion as she realized that Team Austin wasn't going to be cheering at any more concerts of his. She pulled in a shallow breath to keep the tears from falling again, as there were customers around her. They were living their lives as they would every day and here was a girl crumbling right in front of them. Yet no one seemed to notice and no one seemed to ask questions. She was once again that invisible girl that had one job: sell instruments from Sonic Boom.

She walked over to the counter and ran her fingers across the marble. The moment her life was halted flashed before her eyes.

It was only 2 weeks earlier. Austin hadn't stopped by Sonic Boom all day, but just as the doors where closed and locked Ally heard the knocking on the glass. She let him in with excitement in her voice; she had a new song for him.

"_I can't wait for you to hear the new song Austin!" she started towards the piano. _

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He stared at her silently before leaning down and kissing her slowly. She pulled away, shocked. _

"_Austin…" She started._

"_This is goodbye, Ally." He mumbled towards her. _

"_A goodbye?" Her heart had started breaking._

"_I'm moving." He whispered, the tears in the corners of his eyes. _

"_But what about my music for you, I don't understand." She started slowly, tears and anger creeping into her voice. _

"_They found someone else." He muttered._

"_You mean YOU found someone else." She cried out harshly, pulling from his grip. _

"_No Als! I would never want to replace you, but management did and I can't do anything about that!" He panicked. _

"_Just get out Austin. Team Austin is done for, and I'm done with you." She angrily let out, before shoving him backwards towards the door. _

_She remembered seeing tears and a begging look on his face before he turned and walked out. However her anger blinded her from any sympathy. _

Back to reality, and a slightly angry customer that had been ignored. She helped them check out and then smiled a melancholy smile, knowing that she can never stay mad at Austin Moon for long. It wasn't possible.

* * *

**Thoughts? Should I continue? Yes, No, Maybe? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Let's get right to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

He sat up as he felt a violent jolt on the plane. The pilot came on to announce some turbulence to be expected and immediately Austin thought back to the night he said goodbye.

He wanted to explain everything, but she shoved him at the door. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and never wanted her to be replaced. But he remembered that as he looked back at her silently begging her to hear him out, he saw a cold wall up that he would have never been able to break. So instead he gave up. He realized that as he changed, Ally had changed too. He turned and walked out of Sonic Boom expecting to never talk to Ally again.

He cringed, remembering the crushing pain that he felt as he walked away from Sonic Boom that night. It had felt as though an avalanche of rocks had just fallen onto him, and he felt pain everywhere.

A waitress made her way up to him, asking him if he would like some champagne for the trip. He politely declined and suddenly noticed a piece of paper the waitress had set on his pull out tray. Opening it, he felt another jolt. This time, however, was not from the plane but from his heart smashing into his rib cage.

The waitress had given him her number. And it had a smiling face on it, winking. The jolt wasn't one that someone would get when they are happy. The jolt was from the familiar writing and the empty cavity in his heart that could only ever hold one person.

The pilot was on again, explaining that they would be landing in New York in 5 minutes. He realized that he had never turned his phone back on. Pulling it out, he hit the power button and absent mindedly watched it load up. However as soon as her photo popped up, his blurry vision re-focused.

She was lying in her bed, snuggled up in her purple comforter. She was staring up at her plain white ceiling feeling empty. Rolling over, her arm hit a spongy object. She picked it up, a pillow shaped like a moon.

"_I want you to have this, Als." He handed her the stuffed moon. _

"_Aw, thank you Austin." She smiled up at him before leaning in and kissing him lightly. _

"_I'm glad you forgave me long enough to hear me out…" Austin muttered before blushing. _

"_Shh. Let's just talk about us. You leave in 2 weeks and we will absolutely make the most of that time." She smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. _

"_Ally…" He whispered, resting his chin on her head. _

"_Mhm?" She responded into his chest. _

"_I don't want this to end." _

"_Me neither."_

She pulled the pillow to her chest and scrunched her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her face. She buried her face into the pillow, only to be overwhelmed with his scent still clinging to it.

The plane landed and he slowly exited. He reached into his pocket for the directions to his hotel and felt a round metal object. He pulled it out and stared at it lying in his hand. Carved into the small ring was the name 'Ally' with a heart.

"_Ally, I want you to have this ring." He pulled out the silver object and placed it on her ring finger. _

"_Austin…why are you giving me this?" She questioned, surprised. _

"_It's my way of showing you that this isn't over." He whispered to Her, while drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. _

"_Oh…" She whispered sadly. _

"_As long as you have it our love will last miles, and our love will live on." He smiled gently. _

_She looked to the ring and paled. "Thanks, Austin…now you better get on that plane." _

_He looked at the terminal sadly before leaning down and trying to kiss her. _

_She pulled back from the almost kiss. "I just want a hug." She whispered. _

_He frowned and his eyebrows came together in confusion. However, he agreed and leaned down, hugging her for what seemed like an eternity. He never wanted to let go, but soon after she was pulling away. _

"_Goodbye, Austin." She whispered. _

"_This isn't goodbye forever." He whispered back, before touching her face gently one last time and entering the terminal. _

As he held the object in his hand, he felt that same crush weight fall on him.

She gave it back.

Their love wasn't going to last because she didn't want it to.

She didn't believe in it.

Ally sat up after realizing sleep wasn't going to fall on her any time soon. Looking down at her hand, she let in a shuttering breath.

She needed him to believe that she didn't want him.

If he didn't, then it would just be another weight on him that would hold him back from his career.

She felt terrible, she never wanted to hurt him, but in the end she had to hurt him to let him go.

Austin put the ring back in his pocket and breathed in deep, holding back the tears he could feel creeping into the corners of his eyes. Taking a step forward, it was as though a sound barrier was suddenly broken. He heard the screaming. He saw the flashes.

He put on a smile and moved forward to greet his fans that were waiting in the terminal. He hadn't had a lot of practice at faking smiles, but he felt as though he was doing a pretty good job-considering his insides were on fire from the tears that weren't escaping.

He also knew the photos would be on the internet by the end of the night, and he didn't want Ally to see him torn up because of her. If she didn't need him, then he wasn't going to show that he did need her.

Once he was able to escape the fans and make it to his hotel in the strange, yet familiar bright city, he released all inside of him.

After falling onto the bed and dealing with a few phone calls from management to make sure he was okay, he let the emotions take over. He rolled over onto his stomach and just let out a shaking sob. He made sure to stay as silent as possible to not attract attention.

After what seemed like hours of crying, he finally fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Ally woke and realized she had fallen asleep still holding onto the moon and sitting in a very awkward position. She got up and stuck the moon under several other pillows before moving over to her laptop. She turned it on and released a yawn, but not before catching a glimpse of her reflection in the black shiny screen. Her eyes were blood shot and the bags under her eyes clear as day.

She sniffled a few times before the computer finished loading. As she opened the internet, a headline hit her hard in the chest. "AUSTIN MOON ARRIVES IN NEW YORK. GREETS FANS WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE." And just below the headline-a picture of an un-phased Austin. His smile was huge, and he looked happier than he had looked in months.

It made her heart wrench and she held in a few sobs. But she still knew that deep down what she had done was right.

…

Austin woke late in the day and sat up confused. He looked around and soon remembered that he was in a hotel room and that it was the next day. He sat up with his hair frazzled and his clothes wrinkled. Immediately he felt a rush hit his head. He checked the time.

12:45. He already knew he had missed breakfast with the management team, and he just didn't care.

He stood and grabbed his suitcase. As he reached in to grab a pair of jeans he pulled out a gray and white object. It was the dolphin Ally gave him.

The anger boiled in him suddenly. He sat the dolphin down and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring that was still sitting there.

He yelled out angrily and threw the ring as hard as he could at the vanity mirror in the room. There was a satisfying crack as the ring hit the glass-breaking it instantly. He walked over and sat, staring at his broken image in the mirror.

"You don't believe in us, Ally? Great. Thanks for believing in the one thing I cared about."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen and went straight to his pictures. Slowly he started deleting every picture of her.

"I'm going to basically delete you from my life, because if you don't need me then I'll never need you again."

"There…It's like you never existed…" He muttered, as he deleted the last picture of her.

* * *

**Ooooh...What do you think will happen? **

**Review, my lovelies! Hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
